


5 Times Duck Newton Came to the Lodge & 1 Time Barclay Came to Him

by MisconductandMimosas



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Adventure Zone: Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisconductandMimosas/pseuds/MisconductandMimosas
Summary: “You couldn't just have one of the kids run it over for you?” Duck prayed Aubrey wasn't behind Barclay to hear him call her that. For just a broken leg, Mama had given him something that had dissolved his filter completely. Well, it had been broken in sixteen places. Shattered, maybe, was a better description. Wait- what had he been talking about?





	5 Times Duck Newton Came to the Lodge & 1 Time Barclay Came to Him

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know we know next to nothing about these characters but we know Duck is a self-proclaimed "bear" and I don't make the rules but Bigfoot is gay, just like all cryptids. Just wanted to get this out there before actual canon destroys both it & me completely

———

1.

It took two minutes of Barclay listening to something scrambling around in his kitchen before he realized it wasn’t a mouse or a squirrel or a different woodland critter- someone was messing with the lock on the door.

 

“You know this is the back door, right?” Barclay asked, confused. Duck Newton froze from where he was kneeling, trying to fiddle with the doorknob. He stood up quickly, ignoring a quick “Watch it” from his sword as its pointed tip was forced from the lock. Beacon was wrapped around Duck’s forearm which at least meant that Barclay could blame his staring on the sword.

 

With one eye on the Duck and the other on the burgers sizzling on his grill, Barclay opened the door up further to let them into his kitchen. “Everything okay?” He asked, too casually.

 

“No, no, everything is fine. Mama just asked me to drop off Beacon before my shift. She has a few questions for him though I did warn her about him.” Duck jostled his arm a bit and if a sword could glare, Barclay would swear that-

 

“You magnificent beast!” Beacon boomed. Barclay’s red cheeks at the word “magnificent” was gone just as quickly as Beacon had said the word “beast.” He dropped his hold on the door before Duck had come all the way in, clipping the shoulder of the ranger.

 

“Hey now,” Duck said sternly and Barclay could tell he was resisting the urge to shake his arm back and forth. “You don't go around insulting people like that.”

 

“I was complimenting him!”

 

“Oh christ-” Duck snapped. He wasn’t sure how to go about scolding a weapon considering being stuck in a glass case inside a fake museum for twenty years hadn’t done much of anything to improve his attitude.

 

Barclay didn’t really want to hear any of it. “I gotta get back to the orders but you know your way up to the front. And you know we have a door up there too. No need to break into my kitchen.”

 

“Oh yeah um - sure. Thanks for letting us in.” Duck reached his hand up to tip his hat before remembering he was in his civvies and his ranger hat was at the station. Barclay hid his smile by turning back to the grill. “Thanks a lot, loudmouth.” He heard Duck whisper to the sword as they headed towards Mama’s office

 

———

2.

 

“It’s flat.”

 

“Yeah, no shit, Mama.” Barclay glared at her. He got off the ground next to the truck, holding back a groan. His human form was so…tiring sometimes. “I’m all out of spares because someone took my car through a joyride through the woods last week and I haven’t gotten out to pick any up yet.”

 

“It wasn’t a joyride, we were being chased,” Ned said grumpily from where he was only slightly hiding behind Mama.

 

“You kind of treated it like a joyride,” Aubrey said without looking up from her phone. “Certainly felt like one.”

 

Without looking away from Ned, Barclay pointed towards Aubrey. “She gets it.”

 

“Doesn’t matter, Duck is on his way.” Aubrey shrugged. “He said he’s got spares from the ranger truck and it’s the same make and model. He’ll just bring them over after his shift and replace them before anyone notices.”

 

Barclay’s hand froze from where it had been pointed at Aubrey. She frowned at him and moved off to the side so his finger wasn’t directed at anything. “You didn’t need to text him. I would have gone and-”

 

“You would have walked to town and rolled a tire back here?” Aubrey asked. “Because I know you don’t trust Ned to bring back the right tires and you’re certainly not calling a tow service out here to the lodge.”

 

“How did you even get service on that thing?” Barclay hissed, looking at the phone in her hands.

 

“Magic but it’s only for emergencies.” Mama’s gruff tone brought Barclay out of his staring match with Aubrey. “Which- this isn’t- we have a phone in the office you could have used.”

 

“I still want us all to have walkie-talkies,” Aubrey grumbled. “That’d be so cool.”

 

“Yours would catch fire within twenty minutes and Duck already has to carry one around for work. We’re not getting walkie-talkies.” Mama told her for what sounded like the thousandth time. “Where do you think you’re going?” She called after Barclay, who had started to head inside.

 

“I forgot I promised Jake I’d help him out with uhh- a project.”

 

“Smooooooth,” Aubrey dragged out the word and Barclay pointed at her again without turning around— this time just using a single, different finger.

 

———

3.

 

“The doctor said clear liquid diet but Barclay says chicken broth counts. I guess it's clear?” Aubrey popped off the lid of the coffee cup and peered inside. “It’s clear-ish.”

 

“Where is he?” Duck stared hard at the coffee cup. Broth cup. “Why is it in a travel mug?”

 

“Cause I needed to travel with it. And Barclay? He's handling the lunch rush, silly.”

 

“He seemed like he was mad at me.” Duck let his head fall back on his pillows. He couldn’t remember but he remembered Jake looking at his leg and Barclay standing over him with a stern look on his face.

 

“Um well, I don't think he was mad exactly just- like the rest of us.” Aubrey set the travel mug on Duck’s nightstand. He was pretty sure it was out of his reach but even he’d admit that his spatial awareness might have taken a beating along with his physical self.

 

“I did it though. I beat your big bad Bom-Bom,” he told her.

 

“Just because you're- whatever you called it- lucky? Hard to kill? Doesn't mean you don't take the big injuries. Like this one.” She gave him a once over. The blanket covered most of his bruises and bandages but she knew what was there, she had watched the doc patch him up.

 

“But I'm going to be fine,” Duck promised.

 

Aubrey huffed at him. Duck wanted to looked down at her fingers to see if they were on fire but he couldn’t look away from her eyes. “We weren't sure though! Neither was he! Jeez, Duck. Barclay wasn't mad. He was scared.”

 

“Scared.” Duck repeated out loud. He mouthed the word again as his eyes began to shut. Aubrey grabbed the cup of broth as Duck’s hands began lax and he fell asleep again.

 

———

4 .

“What did you do now?” Barclay set down a plate of grilled cheese and fries in front of Jake Coolice and looked over to where Mama had walked in with Duck. He reckoned it wasn’t just a normal visit- Duck never brought three full bags with him to the lodge except for the one time the laundromat had been taken out of service by a static force that fried all the machines.

 

“He’s staying here for a week so I hope you ordered that soda he likes.” Mama went behind the front desk to grab a key from their vacancy hooks.

 

“A week?” Barclay looked between the two of them, curious.

 

“They’re uhh fumigating my apartment but-you don’t- I don’t need any kind of special anything. Whatever you cook is always fine- or great. It’s always great.” Duck pulled his bag to a stop and rested a small animal carrier on top of the luggage.

 

“Well, I don’t cook the soda,” Barclay mused. He bent down and peered into the small carrier.

 

“Well wait- I wouldn’t-” Duck started and then stopped. There was a purring noise coming from the carrier.

 

“Hey sweetheart,” Barclay said quietly, sticking his fingers through the front cage door of the carrier. “You along for this ride?” He chuckled as the cat’s rough tongue licked whatever part of his fingers it could reach.

 

“I would have thought she wasn't going to like you.” Duck said in amazement.

 

“Why?” Barclay’s eyes were wide.

 

“Cause of your whole uhh…” Duck trailed off and looked embarrassed.

 

“You thought your cat wouldn't like me cause I'm Bigfoot?” Barclay wasn’t sure whether to be insulted or worried for Duck’s head. Animals liked him just fine though some of the bigger ones did see him as a threat to their territories.

 

“I just assumed you wouldn't get along. I don't know. It made sense in my head. She doesn’t like Aubrey.” Duck said defensively.

 

“She doesn’t like someone who makes fire whenever they want and sometimes lights couches on fire? I’m shocked that your cat doesn’t want to be accidentally be burned,” Barclay said dryly.

 

“Most shocking,” Beacon’s muffled droning came from inside Duck’s duffel bag. “If either of you could take a break from this…scintillating conversation to let me out of this bag, I’d be forever in your debt.”

 

———

5.

 

“You guys do room service?” Duck murmured, half-asleep, eyes mostly closed.

 

“What?” Barclay gave him a look and then checked the old monitors that Mama had gotten hooked up next to Duck’s bed.He set down the tray of food on the wheeled table next to Duck’s bed. It’d keep warm for a while and if it didn’t, well, then someone would eat it and Barclay would make him a fresh meal.

 

“I didn’t realize the lodge did room service is all. Doesn’t really seem like Mama’s speed. I figured she’d be the type to make everyone come out into the main room to eat and be, you know- a community.” Duck tried to lift his hand but the IV stopped him from raising it higher than a few inches.

 

“I don’t now if you’ve seen that leg of yours, Duck, but I don’t think you’ll be walking out to the community room without help for a little while.” Barclay said quietly.

 

For a few seconds, Duck got distracted by the image of leaning on Barclay in order to walk down the halls of the lodge. Barclay’s big arm around his waist, resting on Duck’s hip as he guided him down into one of the lobby’s loveseats and then maybe sat beside him.

 

“Even if you were up to it, she didn’t think you’d want to come out and have everyone seeing you like this so I thought I'd bring some food to you.” Barclay sat himself in the chair next to Duck’s bed. It was still warm. Ned must have only just left to gone back to The Cryptonomica.

 

“You couldn't just have one of the kids run it over for you?” Duck prayed Aubrey wasn't behind Barclay to hear him call her that. For just a broken leg, Mama had given him something that had dissolved his filter completely. Well, it _had_ been broken in sixteen places. Shattered, maybe, was a better description.

 

Barclay straightened up immediately. “Oh. Right. Uh sorry. I'll just do that next time. If you need rest, I can just-”

 

“No- wait- I didn't mean- I didn't mean it like that,” Duck insisted.

 

“Sure,” Barclay said quietly. He got up anywhere and started collecting the trash from the last meal he had had Ned bring in to Duck. He hoped Duck had eaten some of it but he figured Ned had mostly been the one that had been picking at it.

 

“I just. I'm just Duck, you know?” Duck insisted, his voice growing softer as he worked his way through what he wanted to say. “You have better things to do with your time. I'm not even that hurt.”

 

Barclay sighed. He disposed of the few napkins in the trash can close to the monitor. “I know you're chosen. And I know you're tough. But that doesn't mean seeing you get thrown across the forest floor is any easier, Duck,” he said quietly.

 

“I-” Duck looked a little more awake now. “Stay. Please.”

 

Barclay finally met his eyes. “You sure?”

 

“Positive,” Duck nodded. He scooted over on the bed.

 

“Your leg-” Barclay said exasperatedly.

 

“I can’t feel a thing. Whatever Mama put me on, I could get up and run the Monogohela Marathon.”

 

“Please don’t,” Barclay said, but there was a small smile on his face. He gingerly got into the bed and wrapped one arm around Duck. Duck leaned into him, resting his head against Barclay’s shoulder.

 

“How’s the leg?” Barclay said so quietly that Duck sure he wouldn’t have heard him if he hadn’t been this close. It made Duck never want to have him further than this again, just in case he missed something.

 

“Hurts,” he finally admitted. Thankfully, Barclay didn’t make to move or get off the bed. “I’m tired.”

 

“You’re supposed to be lucky.” Barclay shook his head slightly but it didn’t dislodge Duck’s from his place against Barclay’s shoulder.

 

“I-” Duck stopped himself.

 

“What?” Barclay murmured. His eyes were almost shut and he turned his face towards Duck. God, he looked exhausted. Duck felt like a grade A heel. “What were you going to say?” Barclay prompted, a little more awake now.

 

“I was just going to say that I felt lucky right now is all,” Duck said shyly, taking hold of Barclay’s hand in his.

 

“Sap.”

 

———

+1 Founder’s Day

 

“Hi there, Juno,” Barclay said quietly, shutting the door behind him as he walked into the main room of the ranger station. It was cozy- more so than Duck’s apartment that's for sure. Not as cozy as the lodge but well- that was an argument for another time. At least Barclay knew that if Duck was going to be working late, it would be in a place like this that had a crocheted blanket hung over the couch and a kitchen with a working stove- not that any of the rangers seemed to use any appliances besides the microwave.

 

“Barclay! He's not back yet but he will be. We’re all going in and out today. Long shift but we’ll get a lot of breaks,” Juno assured him

 

“I imagine you guys have this day down to a science,” Barclay murmured, still looking around, trying not to show that he was taking in all the scents.

 

Juno let loose a bark of laughter and waved him over to the kitchen area so he could set down everything in his arms. “You're not wrong. We get to come back to the station a lot though so when Duck told us you volunteered to feed us for the shifts- well, let's just say if you weren't already taken, you would have had some takers. Being able to keep us fed through Founder’s Day celebrations is no joke.”

 

Barclay chuckled at that, hoping that he had turned towards the counter before any blush had popped up on his cheeks. He liked the rangers. He didn’t like being so close to them all the time- he preferred the lodge but Duck liked his coworkers and Barclay liked Duck so that’s how it went.

 

Sure enough, it wasn’t long til Duck came in through the ranger entrance, the old wooden screen door banging closed behind him.

 

Duck’s eyes didn't quite light up when they saw him but they did become more alert and well, the smile never got too big but Barclay could at least see it now. He was a fan, for sure.

 

“Hey there,” he whispered, coming close into Barclay’s space in the ranger kitchen. “Something smells good.”

 

“That's me,” Barclay deadpanned. “My natural musk.”

 

Duck chuckled, “Yeah, I bet. What do you have cooking?” He leaned against the counter next to the oven and Barclay knew from experience that Duck couldn't be moved from the spot. He liked staying right next to Barclay while he cooked. Maybe not helping all the time, but just being there. Barclay liked that.

 

“Stew, mostly. I’ve got some thick slices of bread that I had done yesterday and they’re keeping warm but the stew is thick and is good whenever you want it.” Barclay let Duck smoosh his face into the back of his flannel, arms wrapped around Barclay’s waist as he stirred the stew, occasionally testing and subsequently seasoning.

 

Duck barely let him lean down to get a piece of bread from the broiler. He put a spoonful of the stew across on the bread, knowing it was thick enough not to break as it seeped into it. He handed it to Duck who took it with one hand while tucking the other one into one of Barclay’s jeans pockets.

 

“For balance,” Duck insisted earnestly through a mouthful of bread. “S’good.”

 

Barclay just chuckled a tired, breathy laugh and turned the stew on low to keep it warm for the other rangers and volunteers.

 

“Stay, please?” Barclay felt himself giving in before Duck had even finished asking.

 

“You're at work,” he reminded him.

 

“Juno will be back before anyone else. She’ll wake us up. She teases me about you all the time so all I’d be giving her is more opportunity. Really this is for her.”

 

“We’re snuggling for your coworker then,” Barclay wanted to make sure he heard correctly.

 

“Whatever gets you on that couch with me,’ Duck admitted.

 

“Fine, fine,” Barclay pretended to be stern about it. If he was being honest, he didn’t think the couch would be big enough for the two of them but after shifting for a minute or two, they were set. Barclay was against the back of the couch with his arm around Duck’s waist as he pressed as close as was humanly (or Sylvainly) possible.

 

Barclay moved his arm just once to grab the crocheted blanket off the back of the couch and toss it over their legs. He recognized it immediately when his fingers slipped through the holes in the yarn pattern.

 

“’S Sylph,” he murmured against Duck’s hairline.

 

Duck was immediately awake and tried to sit up but Barclay’s arm around his middle stopped him.

 

“You’r moving,” Barclay slurred.

 

“The blanket is from Sylvain?” Duck looked over the blanket as if he’d be able to tell just by looking at it- as if it had given him some kind of hint over the last twenty years of him working the forest.

 

“Dunno about that but the wool is. Nice stitching. Shush, sleeping now,” Barclay squeezed Duck’s waist again and he acquiesced, settling back against Barclay’s frame.

 

“You’re explaining that to me later.”

 

“Sure.” Duck could feel Barclay’s smile against his skin. He closed his eyes too. He’d worry about later.

 


End file.
